<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talon Group Chat by sapphirexdaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325339">Talon Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze'>sapphirexdaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Original Character(s), Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, Werewolf Biology, aka one character has werewolf abilities lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sombra makes a group chat. Antics ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Original Female Character(s), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old group chat fic I wrote when I was in college a few years ago. Might continue it if y'all enjoy it, so let me know in the comments? ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[SOMBRA added SAPPHIRE to the chat]<br/>
[SOMBRA added WIDOWMAKER to the chat]<br/>
[SOMBRA added RILEY to the chat]<br/>
[SOMBRA added MOIRA to the chat]</p><p>MOIRA: What kind of an abomination is this?</p><p>RILEY: issa group chat grandma calm your tiddles</p><p>MOIRA: ...Excuse you?</p><p>SOMBRA: klshfusfi fuck riley r u trying to die???</p><p>RILEY: how can you kill something that's already dead inside</p><p>RILEY: besides grandma wouldn't be able to lay a crinkly dusty ass finger on me no matter how hard she tried</p><p>MOIRA: EXCUSE YOU?!</p><p>SOMBRA: SAFIFHASFIH</p><p>SOMBRA: @ WIDOW CONTROL YOUR GIRL</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Despite her lack of intelligence, Riley is capable of taking care of herself</p><p>RILEY: aw thanks bae</p><p>RILEY: wait</p><p>RILEY: hey!! :(</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Do not ever refer to me as a "bae" ever again.</p><p>RILEY: desole ma belle :((((</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Much better.</p><p>SOMBRA: gay</p><p>SOMBRA: speaking of which... @ sapphire where u at?? ur missing all the goods</p><p>SAPPHIRE: As much as I'd love to join in on all the antics, I'm writing a 15 page essay.</p><p>SOMBRA: ????</p><p>SAPPHIRE: For a 200 fucking level class that I need to pass in order to graduate.</p><p>RILEY: damn bitch you still in school</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Shut the fuck up, Riley.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: At least I'm capable of getting a degree instead of dropping out with a solid 1.0 GPA</p><p>RILEY: yeah but I think she was up all night studying because she has midterms coming up soon and like a 12 page due or something</p><p>MOIRA: Midterms? I was under the impression that Agent Daze had graduated from college last May. Why would she still be studying for misterms?</p><p>RILEY: shes taking an extra semester because long story short she switched her major last minute because uni fucked her over</p><p>MOIRA: Interesting.</p><p>SOMBRA: fuck completely forgot she has midterms coming up</p><p>RILEY: bitch how</p><p>RILEY: like you guys are literally up each other's asses 24/7</p><p>SOMBRA: UR ONE TO TALK U &amp; WIDOW R TOGETHER 25/8</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Can you guys stfu, a bitch is trying to sleep.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Also Riley, Sombra, is totally right, you and Widow are completely inseparable wtf.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: And why tf did you make ANOTHER fucking group chat, Sombra? We already have one with Akande and Gabe included and that one is already a mess.</p><p>MOIRA: Agreed.</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: I'm glad I'm not the only one with the same question.</p><p>RILEY: shut up and go back to sleep</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I mean I'm trYING</p><p>SOMBRA: idk really I just thought we could have one with just us girls</p><p>SOMBRA: talk about girl stuff</p><p>SOMBRA: shit on the guys a little</p><p>SOMBRA: u know </p><p>RILEY: no I really don't</p><p>[MOIRA has left the group]</p><p>SAPPHIRE: LMFAOOO</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: So you're saying that there's really no real purpose to his group chat?</p><p>SOMBRA: i never said that</p><p>[WIDOWMAKER has left the group]</p><p>[SOMBRA added WIDOWMAKER to the chat]</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Merde...</p><p>RILEY: aw c'mon babe it is kinda nice having a group chat without the guys</p><p>RILEY: like this could lowkey be a team bonding thing I guess</p><p>SOMBRA: i'm glad someone appreciates my efforts!!!</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Okay, but we're not gonna add Moira back?</p><p>SOMBRA: ehh I'll add her back eventually</p><p>SOMBRA: she's not that important</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I'm hollering</p><p>RILEY: I thought you were sleeping</p><p>SAPPHIRE: TRYING TO BUT MY TEAMMATES WON'T LET ME</p><p>RILEY: just turn off your fucking phone if we're bothering you that much for fucks sake</p><p>SAPPHIRE: That's... Actually a good idea, fuck.</p><p>RILEY: you're welcome</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Oh, and Sombra?</p><p>SOMBRA: ye</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I wanna cuddle.</p><p>SOMBRA: o////////////////o</p><p>SOMBRA: fuck ok be there in like 5???</p><p>SOMBRA: also stealing u some snacks from the kitchen in case u get hungry</p><p>SOMBRA: do u want water??? or like idk a soda?? juice????</p><p>SOMBRA: fuck it i'm bringing all 3</p><p>RILEY: ?????????????????????????</p><p>RILEY: she just said she wanted to cuddle calm down holy shit</p><p>[SAPPHIRE went idle]</p><p>[SOMBRA went you idle]</p><p>RILEY: they're totally gonna end up fucking in like 15 minutes</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: I give it ten.</p><p>RILEY: you know it's hilarious to see just how whipped the world's greatest hacker is </p><p>WIDOWMAKER: But are you really that surprised by it, ma cherie?</p><p>RILEY: i mean a little</p><p>RILEY: hey!</p><p>RILEY: widow, we haven't cuddled in a while</p><p>RILEY: maybe we could... you know ;)</p><p>[WIDOWMAKER has left the group]</p><p>RILEY: Maybe next time then?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOMBRA: UM HELLO PUTAS I NEED HELP</p><p>RILEY: whats happening</p><p>RILEY: also you know its just me you and daze in the chat right</p><p>RILEY: everyone else left :(</p><p>[SOMBRA added MOIRA to that chat]</p><p>[SOMBRA added WIDOWMAKER to the chat]</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Pourquoi?</p><p>[MOIRA has left the group]</p><p>RILEY: i'm cackling</p><p>[SOMBRA added MOIRA to the chat]</p><p>[SOMBRA locked MOIRA, WIDOWMAKER, RILEY, and SAPPHIRE to the chat]</p><p>RILEY: bitch you can do that???</p><p>SOMBRA: i'm a hacker i can do anything</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: If you could do anything, the mission in Russia would've gone smoother than how it actually went.</p><p>SOMBRA: skafksaj</p><p>SOMBRA: r u srsly still mad about that</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Non.</p><p>SOMBRA: it's not my fault you missed the shot</p><p>RILEY: WIDOW YOU MISSED</p><p>RILEY: I'M SHOOK</p><p>WIDOMAKER: Tais-toi.</p><p>SOMBRA: UM HELLO I STILL NEED HELP</p><p>MOIRA: With what, you incompetent and useless waste of space?</p><p>RILEY: 10 points for slytherin</p><p>MOIRA: Thank you.</p><p>SOMBRA: :((((</p><p>SOMBRA: how do I get sapphire off her coffee high</p><p>MOIRA: That's why you locked us in the chat?</p><p>MOIRA: To ask us how to get Agent Daze off a coffee high?</p><p>SOMBRA: si</p><p>MOIRA: THAT'S WHY I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU HOOLIGANS?</p><p>RILEY: 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN</p><p>MOIRA: Imbeciles...</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Just give her some water.</p><p>SOMBRA: k but </p><p>SOMBRA: how do i get her to stop bouncing off the walls</p><p>RILEY: how much coffee did she fucking have</p><p>SOMBRA: a small cup</p><p>SOMBRA: literally like a shot</p><p>RILEY: SFKASFASIF</p><p>RILEY: i thought she could handle coffee??? she drinks it like its water</p><p>SOMBRA: idk she hasn't had it in a while i guess</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Where is she?</p><p>SOMBRA: uhh rn shes in my room</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Y'all I feel like I'm going to die lmfao.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I can feel this shit running through my VEINS.</p><p>[SOMBRA sent a video to the chat]</p><p>RILEY: SAGJADHGIAUGOSUFJPIHWGFVPQWFJQWFWF</p><p>RILEY: SAPPHIRE YOU'RE LITERALLY SHAKING QUACKING AND ACHING</p><p>SAPPHIRE: QUACKING</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I'M NOT A DUCK RILEY</p><p>MOIRA: Agent Daze, please elaborate on how you managed to scale up the wall like that?</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Claws man, they do wonders.</p><p>MOIRA: Claws?</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I have fucking werewolf powers bitch, what the fuck do you have dementia</p><p>MOIRA: Sombra, I demand that you remove me from this chat before I decide to suck the life out of your romantic partner.</p><p>SOMBRA: nah girl i'm good</p><p>SAPPHIRE: EXCUSE!?</p><p>RILEY: yo have you guys seen Widow?</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Sombra, open your door.</p><p>SOMBRA: ^^</p><p>SOMBRA: found her, apparently she's outside my door</p><p>SOMBRA: also, im pretty busy rn u kno trying to stop my gf from potentially hurting herself</p><p>RILEY: you're a good girlfriend</p><p>SOMBRA: thnx</p><p>SAPPHIRE: BITCH A MINUTE AGO YOU WERE GONNA LET MOIRA DISINTEGRATE ME IN-</p><p>RILEY: hello?</p><p>SOMBRA: FUCK WIDOW DID U HAVE TO KICK MY DOOR DOWN</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Oui.</p><p>RILEY: WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!</p><p>[SOMBRA sent a video to the chat]</p><p>MOIRA: Once Agent Daze is off her high, I must ask her how her wolf abilities work.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: no &lt;3</p><p>SAPPHIRE: You're literally just gonna experiment on me!</p><p>MOIRA: It's for science.</p><p>RILEY: is no one gonna talk about the fact that widow is shooting out water pellets from her gun</p><p>RILEY: and how sapphire is literally dodging each one</p><p>RILEY: and sombra are you hiding under your bed????????</p><p>SOMBRA: uhh si im not trying to die today</p><p>SOMBRA: also widow if u destroy my tech im literally going to kill u</p><p>MOIRA: Now that's a fight that I'd love to see.</p><p>RILEY: if you think Widow would win say I</p><p>MOIRA: I.</p><p>WIDOW: I.</p><p>RILEY: I.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I.</p><p>SOMBRA: babe rlly??????</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I'm being realistic...</p><p>SOMBRA: ok if u think I'd win say I!!!!!!!</p><p>SOMBRA: I.</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: The rest of us voted for me, so by that alone you should know that you'd lose.</p><p>SOMBRA: damn it guys</p><p>SOMBRA: i could totally kick ur ass widow</p><p>RILEY: she is in your room you guys can just duke it out now</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: I am still attempting to calm down the dog.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I am not a dog!</p><p>SAPPHIRE: I am a wolf!</p><p>SAPPHIRE: Well, somewhat.</p><p>SAPPHIRE: But, there's a difference!</p><p>[SAPPHIRE went idle]</p><p>[SOMBRA sent a video to the chat]</p><p>SOMBRA: widow finally got her</p><p>RILEY: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH</p><p>RILEY: DID YOU SEE HOW SHE FELL FROM THE WALL IM DONE</p><p>MOIRA: It's good to know that even though your aim might be slacking, your gun can still pack quite the punch, Lacroix.</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Merci...I think?</p><p>SOMBRA: fuck widow i think u might have killed her</p><p>SOMBRA: well her phone at least... looks like im gonna have to buy her a new one</p><p>SOMBRA: but shes like not moving whatsoever</p><p>RILEY: press f to pay respects</p><p>RILEY: f</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: F</p><p>SOMBRA: f</p><p>SOMBRA: oh wait shes moving</p><p>SOMBRA: thank god</p><p>SOMBRA: brb guys i'm gonna check on her</p><p>MOIRA: Does she nee medical assistance?</p><p>SOMBRA: not from u no</p><p>MOIRA: Suit yourselves.</p><p>RILEY: well at least shes off her coffee high</p><p>SOMBRA: she says "fuck off"</p><p>WIDOWMAKER: Does she want me to go back in there and actually kill her?</p><p>SOMBRA: i'm locking my doors stay away from my girl widow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>